


Я научусь тебя звать по имени

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Get, Other, Rating: PG13, Romance, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он много раз представлял себя отцом, но не думал, что это будет ощущаться так странно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я научусь тебя звать по имени

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на вторую Битву пейрингов на diary.ru, команда Иссин/Масаки, тема № 1 (Романс/флафф)  
> Бета — Becky Thatcher

Иссин отряхнул с корней букета комья земли и поправил галстук. Купить цветы может любой дурак, а вот попробуй залезть на охраняемую территорию и сорви розы, высаженные к открытию нового торгового центра! А штаны Масаки зашьет.

Иссин расправил плечи, выпятил грудь и толкнул дверь.

В холле было темно, только сверху из приоткрытой двери пробивалась тонкая полоска света.

Он прислушался — Масаки напевала колыбельную их сыну.

Их сыну.

Иссин сжал кулак и опомнился, когда по пальцам потекла кровь. Спохватился, рванул в ванную, тряся рукой. Криво налепил пластырь, пригладил волосы и пошел наверх.

Масаки утопала в кресле-качалке и медленно покачивалась. Золотистый свет ночника вспыхивал на волосах, когда она вплывала в желтый круг. Иссин замер, сглотнув комок. Масаки вскинула глаза — Иссин каждый раз ждал этого момента с замиранием сердца — и улыбнулась широко, как умеет только она. От этой улыбки холодок, засевший под ребрами, растворился без следа. Масаки перехватила ребенка под головку, наклонилась, прижимаясь губами к лобику — Иссин видел, как рыжий пушок золотится на свету — и встала.

Пока она укладывала ребенка, Иссин любовался ее движениями. Улыбаясь, она потыкала пальцем в сторону двери, и Иссин послушно отступил, делая большие глаза и помахивая веником.

Масаки подоткнула одеяло, оглянулась на ночник, помедлила и вышла из комнаты.

Иссин подхватил ее на руки, обнимая — в эти моменты он чувствовал их связь как никогда остро. Только та, другая ниточка, что тянулась от них обоих — совсем тонкая, но всегда заметная, царапала раздражающе, омрачая счастье.

Он спустился и торжественно поставил Масаки на пол; отстранился, вглядываясь в ее лицо:

— Как ты умудряешься становиться все красивее?

Она легонько щелкнула его по носу и ухмыльнулась:

— Не завидуй. Это все хороший сон и здоровая еда.

Иссин торжественно отряхнул розы — с бутонов упала пара лепестков — и вручил букет.

— Ого! — Масаки с интересом воззрилась на корни, — ты совершил ради меня подвиг? Это так мило, — она засмеялась, подхватив букет, и рысцой пробежалась по комнате, заглянув сначала под столик, потом сунув нос в бар.

Иссин почесал в затылке.

— Если ты ищешь вазу, то мы ее, кажется, разбили, когда изображали семейный скандал.

Масаки замерла, потом посмотрела скептически:

— Думаешь? По-моему, мы угрохали тетин сервиз, а вазу я решила приберечь на следующий раз.

Иссин задумался — ему казалось, что они перебили всю идиотскую посуду, выданную родственниками Масаки в подарок к свадьбе. Он вообще считал, что это была изощренная месть и попытка сказать, каким дерьмом они считают их брак. Потому что ни один человек в здравом уме и твердой памяти не будет держать рядом с собой этот ужас. Рюкен, когда увидел подарки, даже переменился в лице, а Масаки хохотала, спрашивая, все ли ненужное барахло сплавила милая тетя.

— Тогда надо посмотреть в гараже.

Иссин недавно получил права, и Масаки сказала, что это очень круто — осталось купить машину.

Ваза действительно обнаружилась в гараже — вместе с парой уцелевших тарелок и сосудом непонятного назначения, в котором Масаки в свое время заподозрила предмет культа жертв-девственниц. Выудив из коробки красно-белое чудовище, размером с годовалого теленка, скрученное спиралью и такое тяжелое, что им можно было зашибить пару немаленьких Пустых, Иссин задумался, почему они вообще решили, что это ваза? Впрочем, цветы там определенно поместятся.

Набирая воду, Иссин слышал, как Масаки танцует по кухне, вновь что-то напевая.

Вазу пришлось ставить на пол. Иссин смотрел, как Масаки устраивает в ней букет, разглаживая пальцами лепестки, и подмечал круги под глазами, усталую морщинку между бровей — она не пропадала, даже когда Масаки засыпала. Она давно не спала нормально.

— Ты его не любишь, — вдруг сказала она.

Иссин вздрогнул.

Он мог бы сказать ей, что это неправда. Он мог бы сказать, что ей все это кажется. Он мог бы даже перевести разговор, как это было много раз до сегодняшнего дня.

— Нет, — признался он и прислушался к себе.

Масаки смотрела печально и понимающе, так понимающе и светло, что если бы Иссин мог, он набил морду сам себе.

— Я не знаю.

Вздрогнул, когда шею обвили такие теплые, такие родные руки. Когда-то он сказал, что будет защищать ее. Но сейчас Иссину казалось, что это она ограждает его от бед.

Он коснулся губами ее шеи, чувствуя биение пульса, вдыхая легкий аромат кожи.

Масаки взъерошила ему волосы и бодро спросила:

— Ну, ты собираешься ужинать?

Иссин молча притянул ее к себе. Напряженные плечи Масаки медленно расслаблялись, и она прижалась щекой к груди.

Раньше, чем наверху захныкал ребенок, Иссин почувствовал натяжение связи — тот проснулся и требовал внимания. Иссин уже научился отпускать Масаки, не пытаясь ни на секунду задержать. Он теперь умел заставить себя оставаться на месте, когда она мчалась на детский плач или шум.

Медленно подошел к плите, на которой подогревался рыбный суп, вывернул огонь, так же медленно, контролируя каждое движение, разлил по тарелкам. Все нормально. Все хорошо. Масаки знает, что делает.

Плач затих, и Иссин пошел переодеваться. Натягивая футболку, он услышал грохот. Ноги сами понесли прочь из комнаты, наверх. Взлетев по лестничному пролету одним прыжком, Иссин ворвался в детскую…

Масаки сидела на полу, прижимая ребенка к груди отчаянно-защитным жестом. Кроватка была перевернута, одна из стенок выломана, и пластик с обвисшим одеяльцем торчал, словно обломок ребра.

— Эй, милая, — Иссин присел на корточки и коснулся лица Масаки: — Все хорошо?

«Он ничего тебе не сделал?» — мог бы спросить Иссин.

Масаки молча прижимала ребенка к груди и смотрела так отчаянно, что у Иссина перехватило горло. Потом она медленно кивнула, а ребенок заплакал.

— Тиши, тише, маленький, — Масаки прижалась губами к белокурой голове и начала укачивать ребенка. — Это папочка, видишь? Он прибежал нас спасти.

Чернота уже уходила из склеры, кожа порозовела, а волосы начали наливаться золотом. В этот раз превращение было очень недолгим. Значит, будет еще.

Ребенок хмурился настороженно, словно не очень верил словам. Сколько же он на самом деле понимает? Пальцы Масаки дрожали. Иссин знал, что это от усталости и недосыпа.

— Эй, — вдруг произнес он. — Хватит. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я посижу с ним.

Масаки смотрела на него долго, очень долго. Потом медленно кивнула. Иссин с облегчением улыбнулся — он боялся отказа. И тогда пришлось бы настаивать — а он не любил давить на Масаки. Но сейчас ей нужно было поспать. Помогая ей подняться, он принял на руки мальчика. Тот захныкал, его глаза начали наливаться слезами.

— Папочка тебе защитит, мой хороший, — Масаки коснулась носом маленького носика и потерлась, играя. — А мамочка немного поспит, ладно?

Ребенок взмахнул ручкой и ухватился за прядь, потянув на себя. Масаки засмеялась, разгибая пальчики и высвобождая волосы.

— Кроватку придется купить новую, — сказала она, щекоча маленькую ладошку.

— Поспит на диване. Или в коляске, а завтра закажем все, что нужно. Ложись. Все будет хорошо.

Он улыбнулся, и Масаки просияла.

— Еда…

— Я знаю.

— Памперсы…

— Помню.

— Ужин…

— Поем, не волнуйся. Иди.

Масаки пошла, у двери обернулась и вдруг подмигнула:

— Спасибо за цветы, самурай. И тебя с годовщиной.

Черт! Серьги! Он не подарил Масаки серьги! А та засмеялась, погрозила пальцем и сказала:

— Я знаю, у тебя что-то есть! Отдашь утром, — ухмыльнулась через плечо и упорхнула.

Иссин погрузился в их связь — Масаки стояла, прислонившись плечом к стене, и кусала губы. Все будет хорошо, милая. Обещаю. То, что Масаки, зная о его отношении к ребенку, доверила его, значило для Иссина больше, чем она могла представить. Сегодня он попробует что-нибудь изменить. В очередной раз. Ради нее.

Он прислушивался, как Масаки медленно идет по коридору, открывает дверь.

— Мы потом убедимся, легла ли она, — шепнул он скорее самому себе, но ребенок вздохнул так серьезно, словно понял, о чем идет речь.

***

Первый приступ случился в первый день жизни Ичиго — так они решили назвать своего сына. Это в честь тебя — смеялась Масаки, обнимая большой живот. Роды оказались сложными.

«Крупный плод, неправильное предлежание, будет тяжело», — объяснил врач, ведший ее беременность. Тогда Иссин понял две вещи — это еще не конец. Если они с Масаки решатся на еще одного ребенка, он обзаведется собственной клиникой. Он все будет делать сам. Его вторая специализация — лечебное кидо и годы, угроханные на обучение — да он банкай меньше осваивал! — позволит без труда вести практику.

А потом случилось это.

Иссин смотрел на сморщенный розовый комочек с золотистым пухом на голове, а в душе мешались недоумение и восхищение. Он много раз представлял себя отцом, но не думал, что это будет ощущаться так странно. Как будто не с ним. Наверное, поэтому он заметил изменения. Когда розовая кожа словно выцвела, пушок на голове побелел, сморщенные кулачки вытянулись, превращаясь в клешни с длинными цепкими пальцами, а голову оплела тонкая белая маска. Тварь на руках Масаки извивалась, клацая челюстями. А потом все смешалось. Вбежавший Урахара, поставивший щит, очнувшаяся Масаки, закрывающая собой ребенка, собственный крик и отбитое в стену родильного люкса серо.

«Он инфицирован», — так сказал потом Урахара.

Иссину было плевать. В тот день их с Масаки связь натянулась так сильно, что едва не разорвалась. Он нырнул в алое и белое марево ее внутреннего мира и заметался в поисках знакомой фигурки. Но теперь там, внутри, царил хаос. Откуда-то сбоку извергался дождь, вымачивая до нитки, черно-белое пространство шло трещинами, угрожающе раскачиваясь.

Масаки он нашел посреди мертвенно-черного ничто, освещаемого вспышками молний. Дождь лил, стуча по плечу, бедру, ноге. Маленькая фигурка, свернувшаяся клубком, плыла в темноте. Между ладоней у нее покоился белый свет. Он подрагивал, все время меняя форму — белое, рыжее, снова белое.

Иссин потихоньку потянул за ниточку, связывавшую их с Масаки, но не получил отклика.

За то время, что они были вместе, они приноровились к этой связи. Научились понимать друг друга с полуслова и чувствовать настроение лучше, чем свое собственное. Иссин быстро стал распознавать, когда нужно было нырять во внутренний мир Масаки, когда ее Пустой бунтовал, выходя из-под контроля. Иссин проскальзывал в ее сознание между сном и явью, выравнивал баланс и возвращался в свое тело. У них было несколько кризисов — о каких-то предупреждал Урахара, что-то оказалось опасной неожиданностью, но Иссин научился справляться со всем. Масаки тоже училась, и Иссину больше не проходилось бдить ночи напролет, боясь, что ее поглотит Пустой.

И сейчас она уходила.

Он чувствовал это так отчетливо, как если бы видел, как проворачивается нож в ее сердце. Она уходила вместе с ребенком, которого родила, и причиной появления которого был Иссин.

Опять.

Почему она должна мучиться? Почему она должна мучиться из-за него? Он рвался, пытаясь достучаться, пытаясь крикнуть, чтобы она вернулась.

Потом Урахара сказал, что Иссин пробил стену, которой окружила себя Масаки в попытке инстинктивно защитить дитя. И только после стало возможно протягивание еще одной связи — от ребенка к матери и отцу. Сказал, что Иссин едва успел.

Но с того дня Иссин знал — Масаки снова чуть не умерла. И виноват в этом был опять он. Ему — им обоим — слишком хотелось жить обычной жизнью, строить семью и рожать детей. Они — он! — окунулись в эту жизнь, в череде забот и узнавания друг друга стараясь забыть о том, что было раньше. И в своем эгоизме, в попытке уйти от реальности Иссин едва не потерял Масаки снова. И если когда-то давно необходимость спасти ее казалась внутренним долгом, стержнем, на который нанизывался характер, тем пониманием, как должно поступать, вдолбленными поколениями и годами воспитания, а смерть принесла бы печаль и легла на плечи грузом невыплаченного долга, то сейчас возможность потерять Масаки наполняла его липким, первобытным ужасом, от которого рушился мир и холодели руки. Иссин всегда думал, что страх — это нормально. Он позволяет лучше сражаться, осмотрительнее действовать. Но только тогда, чувствуя, как между пальцев скользят нити ее души, он познал настоящий ужас.

Первые дни после родов Иссину казалось, что мир вокруг него — хрустальная башня на тонкой ножке. Чуть тронешь — и разлетится миллионом сияющих осколков. Масаки жила и улыбалась, а он с трудом дышал от счастья, глядя на нее.

О ребенке он не думал.

Это было живое доказательство его вины, то, из-за чего Масаки опять чуть не погибла.

«Ичиго. Это в честь тебя». Сейчас имя казалось еще одним символом, дурным предзнаменованием, а Масаки с ребенком на руках была жертвой на заклании у чудовища.

Еще Урахара рассказал, что для ребенка это нормально — такое превращение. Он родился с генетическим отклонением. Неизвестно, что он такое — дитя шинигами и квинси, инфицированной Пустым. Одно было ясно — это не болезнь, которую можно вылечить. Просто он родился таким. Чудовищем. За девять месяцев — Иссин иногда, сгорая от боли и презрения к самому себе, думал, что за это время можно было родить еще одного — было три приступа, во время которых ребенок превращался в Пустого. Урахара развесил по всему дому датчики, которые бы реагировали на изменения в теле малыша и следили за его самочувствием. Благодаря этому Иссин и Масаки узнавали о приступах заранее.

Неделю назад Урахара прислал очередное сообщение — надо было готовиться. Но дни шли, и ничего не происходило. Урахара считал, что у ребенка слишком спокойная жизнь, ему бы не помешало немного стресса, который всегда выступал катализатором превращения. Но на его предложение спровоцировать выброс Пустой реяцу, хорошенько напугав младенца, Иссин пообещал спустить Урахару с лестницы. Поэтому они ждали. Масаки всю неделю почти не смыкала глаз, нить внутренней связи с ребенком нестабильно колебалась, обещая — вот-вот. Но ничего не происходило.

Сегодняшнее превращение было тем внезапнее, как бывали внезапны вещи, которые очень долго ждешь. И то, что ребенок превратился ненадолго, Иссина настораживало. Это было главной причиной, из-за которой Иссин вызвался заняться малышом. Раньше он этого никогда не предлагал — боялся. Боялся, что не сумеет сдержать силу. И сделает что-нибудь непоправимое.

Иссин посадил ребенка на локоть, удерживая вертикально, и пробормотал:

— Эй, парень, мы сегодня один на один, а? Сразимся, как подобает мужчинам?

В ответ тот сонно нахмурился и хныкнул.

— Но сначала мы поедим, да?

Иссину казалось, что пока он говорит, между ним и ребенком выстраивается стена из слов. Прислушался к собственным ощущениям — сознание Масаки окутывала дрема; беспокойство сейчас колыхалось на поверхности ее души, не позволяя провалиться в сон глубже.

— Так дело не пойдет.

Иссин сунул малыша под мышку и зашагал к спальне. Приоткрыл дверь, заглянул ребенку в лицо и серьезно приложил палец к губам.

— Тихо, понял?

Малыш насупился, но хныкать не стал.

Иссин шагнул через порог спальни, прислушиваясь к неглубокому дыханию, подошел к кровати и присел на корточки, глядя Масаки в лицо.

Ребенок радостно булькнул при виде матери, и Иссин поспешно зажал ему рот рукой. Выскочил за дверь, и зашипел, чувствуя, что совершенно по-идиотски возмущен:

— Мы же договорились, тихо. Мама спит, понимаешь?

Ребенок моргнул, глядя огромными, в пол лица глазами. А потом чувствительно куснул за палец, тот самый, залепленный пластырем из-за многочисленных уколов о розовые шипы.

— Ах ты засранец!

Иссин поволок его на кухню — малыш деловито курлыкал подмышкой, о чем-то разговаривая сам с собой на ему одному понятном языке.

Усаживая ребенка за обеденный стульчик, Иссин смерил его суровым взглядом, вытащил из шкафа пакет с соком, налил в поильник, поставил перед сыном и еще раз строго посмотрел.

— Пей.

Тот постучал ладошкой по поильнику, схватил за ручку и постучал еще раз — на этот раз основательно.

Если забыть о том, кто он, можно подумать, что это обычный ребенок. Иссин вздохнул.

— Ради мамочки нам надо подружиться, все понял?

И тут же получил метко пущенным поильником в глаз, да так, что посыпались искры.

Иссин почти ожидал услышать смех — малыш часто смеялся, когда они с Масаки играли в кидание вещей, к слову, играть потом в собирание вещей почему-то приходилось Иссину и было совсем не так весело — но малыш настороженно молчал, смотрел недоуменно и растерянно, словно он было забыл, с кем имеет дело, а сейчас вспомнил.

— Знаешь, — Иссин наклонился, потянувшись за поильником, — знаешь, я сегодня соврал твоей маме.

Он облизал соску, торчащую из поильника, как это делала обычно Масаки, поставил его на столик и потер глаз — похоже, будет фингал.

Ребенок притянул поильник к себе, присосался к нему и довольно булькнул.

Иссин рассеянно почесал подбородок, думая, чем они займутся после ужина. Попробовать уложить его спать, но не уснуть самому — задача не из сложных. Особенно если вспоминать часы патрулирования, пришедшиеся на годы его обучения и службы в Готее. Сам Готей казался далеким и чужим. Как всегда он мысленно потянулся к Масаки, черпая успокоение в ее душе. Обычно это помогало.

Опустил глаза и наткнулся на внимательный, изучающий взгляд сына. Иссина передернуло.

— Так вот, — бодро продолжил он, — я не считаю, что не люблю тебя, понял? — ребенок смотрел, казалось, скептически. — Ты, засранец, у младенцев не должно быть таких взглядов, — Иссин наставил на него указательный палец в обвиняющем жесте. — Мне иногда кажется, пожаловался он, — что ты подсматриваешь за мной в сортире.

Малыш склонил голову, посасывая сок из кружки.

— Эти идиоты на всяких курсах считают, что с ребенком надо сюсюкать. Мы же будем говорить, — Иссин уперся кулаками в столик и навис над сыном, — как мужчина с мужчиной!

Столик жалобно хрустнул и начал заваливаться на бок. Иссин едва успел подхватить малыша.

— Гм. Мы скажем маме, что это ты сломал — ну, когда был не в себе.

Малыш выронил кружку и хныкнул. Иссин запаниковал — это сильно походило на преддверие очень больших слез.

— Ты будешь мужиком! — рявкнул Иссин, приподнимая сына за шиворот. Тот смотрел ошарашено, в глазах застыли слезы. — Понял?

Ребенок моргнул.

— Я тоже буду мужиком, — шепнул Иссин, поднося его близко-близко к лицу — там близко, что видел крошечные золотистые крапинки на радужке. — Я научусь тебя звать по имени.

Ичиго — имя отозвалось на языке какой-то странное нелепой болью, словно Иссин отворил дверцу, прежде крепко запертую. И сейчас оттуда выходило, вываливалось, выпадало что-то, о чем он давно забыл или хотел забыть. Сожаление и надежда, горечь и раскаяние, вина и прощение.

Сын задергался, размахивая ручками, и потянулся к упавшей кружке. Иссин подцепил ее носком. Подбросил на ноге как мячи и ловко поймал. Облизал кончик — так Масаки раньше делала с соской до того, как Ичиго научился плеваться ею через всю комнату.

Тот молча присосался к носику, тихонько урча и булькая, а Иссин думал, что, может быть, Урахара ошибся. Что все это скоро закончится, сойдет на нет, и они забудут нечеловеческие превращения малыша. Впервые Иссин задумался, что будет, когда придет время отдавать его в школу.

Он прислушался — Масаки спала глубоко, как давно не бывало. Желание увидеть ее накатило со страшной силой. Иссин покосился на Ичиго, перехватил его поудобнее и пошел наверх. Они всего лишь чуть-чуть постоят рядом, посмотрят, как мамочка отдыхает.

Масаки лежала, свернувшись клубком, из-под одеяла торчала только голова с сильно отросшими волосами. Иссин как-то сказал, что ей бы, наверное, пошла длинная грива волос, и с тех пор Масаки отращивала их, не желая отрезать ни сантиметра.

Ичиго у него на руках затаил дыхание и потянулся к Масаки.

— Нет-нет-нет, мы не будем будить маму. И бить мы ее тоже не будем!

Иссин поспешно отодвинул ребенка, но было поздно — Ичиго задел Масаки кулачком, и сейчас она просыпалась, сонно потирая глаза.

— Это все он, — прошептал Иссин, показывая пальцем на Ичиго.

Масаки улыбнулась, откидывая одеяло, и Иссин, поколебавшись, прижал Ичиго к груди и нырнул внутрь.

— У тебя ноги холодные, — пошептала Масаки и потерлась о его пятки.

Ичиго между ними пискнул и завозился, что-то забормотав.

— Как ты? Поели?

— Нет еще. Мы разговаривали, — Иссин попытался выпятить грудь, но в этот момент Ичиго уперся пяткой ему прямо в солнечное сплетение. — Твою ж мать! — выдохнул он, переводя дыхание.

Масаки засмеялась.

— Аыоы, — отчетливо сказал Ичиго и засмеялся тоже.

Иссин прижался губами к обнаженному плечу Масаки и вздохнул — не время и не место.

— Извини, что разбудили, — шепнул он. — Хотелось тебя увидеть.

— Я рада, что у вас все хорошо, — Масаки потянулась и зевнула. — Покорми его, а потом уложи, а то будет капризничать. А я что-то ну очень хочу спать, — Масаки еще раз душераздирающе зевнула.

— Ладно.

Иссин неохотно выбрался из-под одеяла, потянул Ичиго за пятку — тот вцепился в Масаки и не хотел уходить.

— Нет, дружок, мы идем вниз — есть вкусное, очень вкусное пюре из какого-то дерь… я хотел сказать, из полезных, полезных вещей!

Тихий смех Масаки прозвучал в спину, Иссин прикрыл за собой дверь, вздохнул и привалился к стене, прижавшись к ней затылком. Ичиго недовольно бубнил, но обратно не рвался. Еще раз вздохнув, Иссин посадил его на руку и пошлепал вниз. Тревога, сжимавшая сердце, немного отпустила. Может быть, все обойдется.

Пюре оказалось на вкус полным дерьмом. Иссин посмотрел на этикетку — курица, тыква. Господи. Он снова попробовал и поморщился. Может быть, разогретое, оно станет хоть немного съедобнее? Чтобы Ичиго не скучал, Иссин посадил его на пол и сунул ему очищенную дольку яблока. Тот довольно посасывал, выплевывая кусочки мякоти, вздыхал каким-то своим мыслям и задумчиво жевал палец.

Разогретое пюре показалось на вкус чуть менее ужасным, и Иссин, вооружившись ярко-салатовой ложкой, приступил к кормлению. Ичиго сначала отплевывался, потом начал возмущенно верещать — и дело пошло быстрее, потому что теперь у Иссина получалось пропихнуть пюре между воплями, и что-то Ичиго проглатывал. Увозившись с ног до головы и изведя целую баночку пюре, Иссин свою миссию счел выполненной.

— А хорошо было бы, если бы это сраное пюре могло впитываться? Представляешь, намазал тебя, повесил за ухо.

Иссин приволок Ичиго в ванную и вытряхнул из одежды — стирать надо было все, мыть целиком. От воды Ичиго тоже отплевывался, а Иссин тяжело размышлял, что все это — какая-то чрезмерная плата за попытку побыть нормальным отцом.

Покрыв Ичиго с ног до головы пушистой пеной, Иссин задумчиво слизнул с плеча кусочек пюре. Точно чрезмерная.

Зато после ванны Ичиго притих, начал тереть глаза и хныкать.

Иссин, устроившись на диване и закинув ноги на тумбочку, бездумно смотрел в телевизор, покачивая Ичиго на коленях. Тот спал, свернувшись клубком, и его поза напоминала привычку Масаки занимать как можно меньше места.

По всем каналам шла скучнейшая ерунда, на которой он тщетно пытался сосредоточиться — поэтому происходящее он заметил не сразу. Лишь переключив с продажи драгоценностей он-лайн на продажу каких-то швабр, Иссин увидел, что волосы Ичиго начали белеть.

Сейчас следовало действовать быстро. Манеж — изобретение Урахары как раз для этих случаев — был давно готов. Защищенный кидо, он представлял собой идеальную клетку.

Иссин осторожно подхватил малыша — тело стало ломким и более жилистым, исчезла детская припухлость — и понес к манежу.

Ребенок вскинулся — Иссина мотнуло от недюжинной силы рывка — но бессильно обмяк в крепкой хватке. Опустив его в манеж среди мягких игрушек, Иссин отпрянул, чувствуя, как активируется защитное поле, не давая вырваться двойнику его сына.

А тот, словно звереныш, оскалил зубы и ударил рукой по стенке манежа. Масаки его ненавидела. Непонятно, как Урахара уговорил ее забрать и распаковать, но в пришлый раз, занимаясь с ребенком во время приступа, Масаки даже не подошла к манежу. Потом Иссин, чтобы успокоить ее, накидал туда игрушек, шуршащее одеяло, расписанное животными, цвета которых придумывал человек с серьезной аномалией зрения. Со стороны даже казалось, что ничего особенного в манеже нет. Нормальный такой, удобный. Как для людей. Наверное.

Черно-желтые глаза горели в неровном свете голубого экрана. С пальцев ребенка сорвалось крошечное серо и рассеялось в воздухе. Ребенок снова ударил по стенке. И потом еще. И еще.

Иссин содрогнулся, представив, как бы Масаки справлялась с этим чудовищем. Главное, чтобы выдержал манеж. Хотя Урахара уверял, что тот рассчитан на прямой удар банкая. Приходилось верить на слово — возможности проверить у Иссина все равно не было.

Ребенок начал исступленно швырять игрушки — мягкие и упругие, они скакали по всему пространству манежа, запущенные с нечеловеческой силой. Иссин осторожно присел, всматриваясь в искаженные черты сына. От белой кожи, темного, раскрытого в крике, рта, передергивало. Иссин не хотел думать о том, что во время предыдущих приступов Масаки еще кормила грудью, а значит… Он отвернулся.

В комнате слышался только скрип половиц от раскачиваемого манежа — сам же он глушил напрочь все звуковые волны, идущие изнутри. Иссин пытался понять, какой разрушительной сущностью нужно обладать, чтобы, будучи девятимесячным младенцем, пытаться уничтожить все, до чего можно дотянуться. Если бы любого другого малыша — да того же Ичиго — оставили одного, он бы, скорее всего, расплакался. Иссин замер. Плакал? Вообще у Ичиго было две реакции — он либо смеялся, и это означало, что ему хорошо, либо плакал, и это означало, что ему плохо. У другого Ичиго, его второй личности, тоже могло быть не очень много эмоций. Только какая их них порождала эту бешеную агрессию?

Он обошел манеж по кругу, всматриваясь в беснующееся внутри чудовище, пытаясь поймать взгляд нечеловеческих глаз. Присел, чтобы подобраться поближе — и отпрянул, когда ребенок бросился на стенку манежа, прижавшись к ней лицом. В его глазах не было ни страха , ни злости. В них плескался первобытный ужас тонущего человека.

Иссин медленно встал и замер. Ребенок тоже застыл, вцепившись белыми пальцами в сетку манежа. Он смотрел на Иссина, словно прикидывал, как бы добраться до горла. А добраться он мог, Иссин вспомнил ожоги от серо на руках у Масаки. Тогда Ичиго, вернув свой облик, устало спал в кроватке; Иссин перевязал Масаки руки, а потом исступленно бросался с кулаками на дальнюю стену гаража, разбивая костяшки в кровь. Это была дикость — защищать Масаки от его ребенка. От их сына. Дикость — поэтому она не позволяла.

«Он просто маленький мальчик, милый, — говорила Масаки, — и ему страшно. Ему всего лишь полгода». Она не говорила «Как ты можешь», но Иссин читал ее горе между строк. Он дал бы чудовищу сожрать себя — лишь бы Масаки была счастлива. Лишь бы не видеть заплаканных глаз. Но оставалось лишь скрипеть зубами и ненавидеть себя.

«Он просто маленький мальчик».

Прости, милая. Сережки в кармане брюк. Они тебе подойдут, будешь как королева.

И Иссин перемахнул через перильца манежа.

В лицо рванул жар и вонь плавящейся пластмассы, давно забытый запах серы. Манеж, до того казавшийся очень большим, словно стремительно уменьшился, под ногой что-то мешалось, и Иссин отбросил гусеницу с оторванной головой. Ребенок смотрел через плечо, снизу вверх, Иссин видел, как пальцы с силой вцепились в ячейки сетки. Слышалось его дыхание, надсадное, хриплое. Иссин начал медленно погружаться в тяжелое вязкое плетение кидо, опускаясь — и ребенок вжимал голову в плечи все сильнее и сильнее.

Когда Иссин сел, колени уперлись в другой край манежа, а малыш оказался у него ровно между ног.

— Эй, — сказал Иссин и откашлялся, — голос звучал неузнаваемо, словно в плохой записи. — Эй, помнишь, мы договорились.

Он медленно протянул к ребенку руки, положил ладони на плечи и начал осторожно привлекать к себе. Того била крупная дрожь, она передавалась Иссину, и он не мог никак начать говорить дальше.

Заключив ребенка в кольцо рук, он тронул жесткие, топорщившиеся хохолком белые волосы. Малыш вздрогнул, но не отстранился, а Иссин прижал его к груди, успокаивая и покачивая, как — вдруг он это понял совершенно отчетливо — делала Масаки. Вправо-влево, вперед-назад. Вправо-влево, вперед-назад. Ребенок в руках обмяк, пошевелился немного и вдруг уронил голову на плечо. Ичиго — тот Ичиго — хотел спать. Может быть, и этот…

Иссин осторожно высвободил руку, поднял ребенка — тот дернулся и посмотрел зло — и начал укладывать себе на колени.

Ребенок вздрогнул, забился. Иссин терпеливо перехватывал часть ударов, направленных в лицо и голову, позволял бить себя по плечам, пока ребенок, дрожа, не позволил уложить себя. Иссин всматривался в худенькое лицо, кривящиеся в гневе губы, предвестники новой вспышки ярости, — и тихонько поглаживал его по голове.

— Мы ведь договорились? — шепнул Иссин в изможденное личико, — будем мужиками, а, Ичиго?

Тот тихонько вздохнул и вдруг прижался к Иссину, робко и неуверенно.

— Ма? — вдруг тихо и незнакомо спросил он.

— Мама спит, — Иссин опустил голову, пряча лицо в животике малыша, — а мы с тобой мужики.

Сидеть было неудобно, затекли ноги, но Иссин терпел — Ичиго только-только начал успокаиваться. Скосив глаза, Иссин увидел, как тот, уронив руку, ковыряет пальчиком игрушку — без особого, правда, интереса. От игрушки тек слабый запах опаленного пластика. Похоже, он опять пустил в ход серо.

— Эй, Ичиго, — Иссин пощекотал впалый животик. Мысль была идиотской и очень рискованной, но в манеже становилось все жарче, а ноги сводило все больше. Оставить Ичиго одного, а самому вылезти, Иссин даже не рассматривал. Бросить его сейчас — только предать. А этого в жизни малыша было предостаточно. Ровно на девять месяцев больше, чем нужно.

— Эй, Ичиго, — повторил Иссин, вглядываясь в лицо ребенка — знакомое и одновременно незнакомое. Узкие растянутые губы придавали ему сходство с ухмыляющимся лягушонком, а от темного взгляда волосы на затылке становились дыбом. Иссину не нужно было гадать, о чем думала Масаки, не отпуская от себя Ичиго во время приступов — для нее не имело значения, как выглядел ее сын и что делал. Она любила его любым, и Иссин думал, что это лучшее, чему он у нее научился.

— Идем спать.

Иссин начал медленно подниматься, но не удержался — затекшая нога подогнулась, и он едва не уронил Ичиго, вцепившегося в него, словно обезьянка.

— Прости, приятель, твой старик-отец уже не так твердо стоит на ногах, как бывало.

Иссин перешагнул через бортик манежа, возвращаясь к свежему воздуху и прохладе комнате, а Ичиго сразу же напрягся, завертел головой по сторонам.

— Тихо-тихо-тихо.

Сын снова начал паниковать, Иссин это чувствовал — но никак не мог сообразить, как его успокоить.

— Тихо-тихо-тихо, — если здесь рванет серо, придется туго — в очередной раз за год объяснять, что взорвался газ в доме, в котором он не проведен. Еще туго придется Иссину — потому что отвести серо сил у него, как у Масаки, не хватит.

Он шептал что-то успокаивающее, наклоняясь все ближе и ближе, касался губами жестких волосиков, проводил по влажному лбу и покачивал, прижимая к себе — размеренно и неторопливо. Пока вдруг не почувствовал, что зарождающаяся истерика отпустила Ичиго.

А еще — Иссин совершенно некстати пощупал памперс и принюхался — белая мелочь оказалась таким же засранцем, как и рыжая. И вроде как даже немного смутилась, спрятав лицо, когда Иссин красноречиво потянул носом воздух.

Ополаскивая Ичиго, а потом посыпая ему попку белой дурью, от которой все время хотелось чихать, Иссин прикидывал, сколько, по прогнозам Урахары, должен продлиться приступ. Судя по всему, чем интенсивнее выброс реяцу, тем короче период смены личности и дольше «обычный» период. Это означало, что если все будет хорошо и спокойно, если Ичиго никто опять не напугает, то приступ продлится не меньше недели. И повторится через пару месяцев. «Если Урахара опять придет предлагать вызвать коллапс искусственно — спущу с лестницы», — снова решил Иссин и натянул свежий памперс.

— А теперь спать, — скомандовал он, не слушая возражений. Впрочем, их почему-то не поступило.

Когда он взглянул в лицо Ичиго, то невольно улыбнулся. Тот тихо сопел, приоткрыв темный ротик и сжавшись клубком.

Иссин ходил по нижнему этажу, баюкая Ичиго, до тех пор, пока не устала спина. Захотелось подняться наверх, к Масаки, нырнуть в тепло, но сейчас — часы показывали четыре утра — это было бы бесчеловечно. К тому же нельзя оставлять Ичиго одного. Хотелось спать и не хотелось думать, но мысли, назойливые и непрошеные, лезли в голову, не давая присесть и отключиться. Сколько все это продлится? Почему Ичиго так мучается? Как подарить ему спокойную, нормальную жизнь? Что им делать дальше? Еще несколько лет, и его придется отдать в школу. Если бы была возможность связать вторую личность… Урахара сказал, что работает над этим, но Иссин отдавал себе отчет, что мотивы Урахары неизвестны никому, кроме самого Урахары, а самое главное, не всегда желание Урахары помочь означало, что он окажет именно ту помощь, в которой ты нуждаешься.

За размышлениями он пропустил сгустившуюся тяжесть, нависшую над домом, такую плотную, что ее смог почувствовать даже он. Наверху как будто хлопнуло окно, раздался грохот; Ичиго закричал, вырываясь.

 

Иссин пробирался наверх почти наощупь, прижимая к себе вцепившегося мертвой хваткой ребенка — духовная сила пригибала к полу, давила на плечи, выворачивая руки из суставов. По губам потекло теплое и соленое, но сил смахивать кровь не было — руки казались неподъемными. Ичиго притих, Иссин видел, как по белой макушке расплываются кровавые капли. Затылок покачивался перед глазами, а ноги сами несли вперед. Иссин ввалился в комнату, когда высокий брюнет водил рукой над головой Масаки. Та обмякла в постели, рот приоткрылся, из уголка тянулась ниточка слюны. Брюнет резко обернулся, и Иссин понял, что ошибся — брюнетка. Узкое бледное лицо с запавшими глазами не отразило ни малейшего удивления; в полумраке за ее плечами взметнулся белый плащ, на груди блеснул знакомый крест — такой носила Масаки, не снимая.

Страх переплавился в ярость за один вдох.

Мысль — Уйди от нее — вырвалась воплем ярости.

Как они смеют приходить сюда, после того, как выгнали ее и едва не растоптали.

Как они смеют отнимать ее у него.

Иссин слышал, как потрескивает пол под его шагами, как дрожат стены, а белый плащ раздувается, словно от ветра, скрывая недоумевающее лицо.

Ярость текла сквозь него, заливая комнату красным мертвенным светом, укутывая Масаки плотным коконом. Квинси нелепо взмахнула руками, но тут же восстановила равновесие, глаза расширились, и она потянулась к кресту, второй рукой подхватывая Масаки.

Ичиго зашелся воющим, гортанным криком, выгибаясь, вытек, вывернулся из кольца рук, а потом мир Иссина перевернулся, долбанул по спине стеной и залил глаза красным.

Ичиго! Масаки! Что с ними?!

Преодолевая шум в ушах и заливая кровью пол, Иссин перевернулся сначала на бок, потом встал на четвереньки и потряс головой. Квинси держала Масаки одной рукой, вторая повисла плетью. За ее спиной дрожала и переливалась тень, чернее самой ночи.

Посреди комнаты двигалось нечто, когда-то бывшее его — их — ребенком. Белая масса пузырилась, вздуваясь, текла костяной патокой. В бесформенных волнах мелькало лицо Ичиго, искаженное мукой, черная дыра посреди белой вязкой массы пульсировала, втягивая ее, словно пожирала саму себя.

У окна раздался шорох — квинси прислонила спящую Масаки к подоконнику. Ее голова свесилась, словно на веревочке, и Иссина пробрела озноб. Ублюдоченая стерва делала портал — не Врата миров, не Гарганту — что-то другое. Иссин понимал это совершенно отчетливо, как понимал то, что через три секунды они обе исчезнут из его жизни. Из их жизни.

Иссин поднялся — пол под ногами покачивался, сделал шаг. Пространство обтекало его медленно, словно он был мухой в сиропе, если у сиропа бывает вкус протухших чернил. Что ему делать? Что же ему делать? Тень медленно расширялась, заслоняя часть окна. Ичиго тихо, хрипло рычал, лежал — и даже не пытался встать. Сейчас бы пригодилось его серо — какое угодно, пусть слабенькое, чтобы сбить чертову концентрацию чертовой квинси. И тогда, может, подоспеет помощь. Серо. Одно. Когда очень нужно. Иссин шаг за шагом продвигался к расползающейся кляксе перехода.

— Помоги мне, Ичиго, — голос был сухой и надтреснутый. Иссин видел, как медленно квинси начинает разворот, чтобы подхватить Масаки. — Ичиго. Помоги мне защитить твою маму. Помоги мне, Ичиго!!!

Собственный крик разорвал барабанные перепонки, в доме вспыхнул и погас свет, рассыпавшись искрами из закоротившей проводки. А в центре комнаты поднималась, словно расправляя крылья, белая фигура. Кость текла, формируя скелет, мышцы, маску. Знакомую маску. Длинные рыжие волосы рассыпались по плечам.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим дыханием. Пустой запрокинул голову и заревел. А потом он сделал шаг. Между рогов налилась рубиновым точка серо. Иссин прикрыл лицо, чувствуя, как от жара потрескивают волосы, как стягивает кожу. Квинси панически выпустила Масаки — медленно, очень медленно она сползла к ее ногам — потом вскинула здоровую руку, формируя ослепительный лук. Иссин, наконец, поднялся на ноги. Квинси прицелилась.

От гудения серо закладывало уши, дом ходил ходуном, казалось, от самого подвала до крыши. Рев Пустого стал громче, от алого сияния между рогов выворачивало наизнанку. Он выстрелил, когда квинси атаковала. Иссин успел прыгнуть вперед, едва зацепив руку, но этого хватило, чтобы стрела ушла вбок и вверх.

Пустой переместился в доли секунды, вцепившись квинси в горло, но в этом уже не было нужды. Иссин выдел, как потоком серо той оторвало голову, а проход-тень закрылась, на прощание вспухнув маленьким черным облачком. От рева сотрясался город. Иссин бросился вперед, хватая Ичиго-Пустого за плечи, ладони скользнули по жесткой алебастровой коже. Последнее, что увидел Иссин — оскаленную пасть, полную острых зубов, и золотистые крапинки на радужке глаз — совсем как у Масаки.

***

Иссин пришел в себя от тошнотворной боли. Она ввинчивалась в затылок бесконечным плачем, и Иссин застонал, пытаясь вжать голову в плечи. Плач не утих, только стал громче, и Иссин понял, что это плачет Ичиго.

Он резко развернулся — и тут же рухнул, как подкошенный, пережидая головокружение.

— Ай-ай-ай, Иссин-сан, — Урахара сидел на перевернутой тумбочке и обмахивался веером. — На минуту нельзя вас оставить.

Ичиго продолжал плакать.

В данный момент Иссину было плевать на Урахару. Хотя, нет.

— Что с Масаки?

Он подтянул к себе плачущего малыша, подгреб под мышку и прижал к себе, баюкая. Ниточка связи с Масаки никуда не делась, наполняя его спокойствием уверенностью. Но убедиться не помешает.

— С Масаки-сан все в порядке, но она еще спит.

Ичиго горестно всхлипывал, дрожа, и Иссин сквозь боль и усталость чувствовал зарождающую ярость — он ненавидел бессилие.

— Хорошо. — Ужас, разрезавший сознание в момент, как он услышал плачущего Ичиго, окончательно испарился — словно из воздушного шарика выпустили весь воздух. Ведь это было логично — раз Ичиго плачет, значит, с Масаки беда. Она никогда бы не позволила малышу так надрываться. Она умела успокаивать его одной улыбкой. — Это хорошо.

Он повернул голову и увидел, что Масаки лежит на практически не потревоженной кровати и ровно, размеренно дышит.

— Это здоровый, глубокий сон, — сказал Урахара. — Он не причинит ей вреда.

Ичиго притих, Иссин чувствовал, как он все еще дрожит и тихонько, беззвучно всхлипывает.

— Выпейте это, Иссин-сан, — Урахара встал, подошел к нему, постукивая деревянным подошвами.

Протягивал он ампулу без этикетки.

— Что это?

— Обезболивающее и восстанавливающее, — ампула лежала на руке, Иссин взял ее с опаской. — Вас сильно потрепало.

Иссин посмотрел на Масаки, покосился на Ичиго. Тот прикрыл глаза и строго сдвинул брови. На детском личике это хмурое выражение казалось нелогичным и неправильным.

Иссин приподнялся, посмотрел на свет содержимое ампулы, отломил хвостик и проглотил бесцветную жидкость. Горло обожгло, из глаз брызнули слезы, и Иссин закашлялся, пытаясь вдохнуть. А через несколько мгновений молотки, лупившие изнутри по черепу, утихли, и Иссин обессилено растекся по футону.

Ичиго что-то чирикнул, и Иссин посадил его себе на живот, вглядываясь в личико. Попытался незаметно ощупать, но, похоже, плакал тот от испуга.

— С ним все в порядке, я проверил.

— А чего орал тогда? — хмуро покосился Иссин.

— Думаю, он испугался меня, — спокойно сказал Урахара. — Ваш сын не очень жалует незнакомцев. А мне, — он запнулся, — пришлось применить меры.

Иссин, удерживая Ичиго, сначала сел, потом встал на колени. Подобрался к кровати, уткнулся лбом Масаки в живот и замер.

— Все хорошо, — проговорил он, вслушиваясь в звук своего надтреснутого голоса, — все закончилось.

— Ма, — отчетливо сообщил Ичиго.

Иссин повернулся, прислонился спиной к краю кровати, посадил Ичиго себе на колени и посмотрел сквозь разрушенную стену.

— Опять придется врать про газ, — тоскливо сказал он.

— Один плюс во всем этом есть, — перестук подошв прозвучал ближе. — После такого выплеска реяцу вы год, как минимум, сможете не думать о том, втором. Вас это сильно беспокоило, верно, Иссин-сан?

Ичиго привалился к его груди и прикорнул, пуская слюни на залитую кровью рубашку.

— Да, — согласился Иссин. — Беспокоило. — Он моргнул. — Что произошло?

Урахара покачал головой:

— Мы не знаем. Я засек переход и сразу поспешил сюда, но все случилось слишком быстро. Иссин-сан, я могу попросить…

— Нет.

Урахара поправил панамку и спрятал лицо за веером:

— Нет?

— Нет, вы не будете ставить эксперименты над моим ребенком. Хватит того, что вы тут по всем углам понатыкали свои приборы.

Урахара вскинул брови, а потом понимающе склонил голову и отступил.

— Я еще раз прошу прощения. Но я должен был…

— Не рассказывай, — голос сорвался, — не рассказывай, что ты сделал с моим сыном, и у меня не окажется повода выкинуть тебя в окно.

Урахара захлопнул веер.

— Тессай-сан поможет с ремонтом. А теперь разрешите откланяться.

Ичиго спал, свернувшись маленьким теплым комочком, а Иссин вслушивался в стук подошв по лестнице.

— Как ты думаешь, — Масаки обвила руками его за шею, пощекотала макушку Ичиго и положила подбородок на плечо. — Он не врет?

Иссин обернулся и уткнулся носом в теплую щеку — от Масаки пахло сонным теплом.

— Думаю, что нет. А вот о чем он умалчивает…

— Это да.

Она потянулась, соскользнула с кровати и устроилась на полу рядом с Иссином.

— Продует, — заметил он.

— Чепуха.

Масаки прижалась к его плечу, и Иссин притянул ее ближе, обнимая.

— С самого начала не спала?

— С начала разговора, — уточнила Масаки.

— Хитрая! — горестно сообщил Иссин. — Тогда ты все знаешь.

— Да, — она провела пальцем по ярко-рыжей головке. — Я теперь все-все про вас знаю.

— Стульчик сломал не я! — возмутился Иссин.

— Не сваливай на сына, это нехорошо, — строго заметила Масаки, а потом спохватилась: — Какой стульчик? Когда вы успели?

— Мы учились быть настоящими мужиками, — важно ответил Иссин.

— Страшно подумать, чем это может закончиться.

— В день, когда мой сын подловит своего отца, я буду официально считать его взрослым!

Масаки засмеялась, но Иссин видел, что по ее щекам текут слезы.

— Господи, — сказала она, вытирая лицо о рукав Иссина, — просыпаешься в доме без одной стены, муж и сын выглядят так, словно их били обо все окрестные столбы…

— Только о стены, — вставил Иссин

— О стены, — согласилась Масаки, — а я сижу и думаю о том, как же я счастлива.

Она всхлипывала, смеясь, а Иссин гладил ее по волосам и думал, что это — тихое спокойное счастье — течет сейчас через них троих, заливая теплой радостью.

— Отец из меня не очень, — Иссин смотрел на чумазого, но довольного Ичиго, — да, не очень, это у нас в крови… Но я буду стараться, — шепнул он на ухо Масаки.

Ичиго пошевелился, икнув, и Иссин вдруг вспомнил.

— Знаешь, кажется, муж из меня тоже хреновый, — он сунул руку в карман брюк и достал сплющенную разломанную коробочку. — Но я тебя люблю.

Масаки осторожно открыла ее, улыбаясь. Золотые сережки с крошечными нефритовыми каплями уцелели.

— Это просто, — она взмахнула рукой, обводя комнату и словно пытаясь подобрать слова, — это просто охренительно! — выдохнула она. — Это же теперь настоящее сокровище! Как подвески этой, как ее, королевы.

— Точно!

Масаки вдруг замолчала и тихо произнесла:

— Спасибо.

В горле встал комок.

— Спасибо, что ты у нас есть.

Ичиго довольно и протяжно вздохнул, прижимаясь теснее. А Иссин думал, что теперь знает, как ограничить вторую личность. Осталось выждать год — до следующей встречи — и договориться.


End file.
